


For Being a Six Foot Something Adult, Steve Can Really Be a Child Sometimes

by Calacious



Series: I Am an Adult [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Avengers Sheets, Danny giggles, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-slash Vibes, Steve's a closet geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he walks into Steve's bedroom, Danny can't believe his eyes. Seriously. His friend is in the closet (the geek closet), and it's time for him to come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Being a Six Foot Something Adult, Steve Can Really Be a Child Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> Please forgive me for any errors.
> 
> This is not set during any particular season. It's meant to be silly.

"Steven, is there something you want to tell me?" Danny asks as he edges his way around his partner to get a better look at what it is that he isn't sure he's seeing correctly. Steve keeps wedging himself between Danny and what it is that he wants to look at, making things much more difficult than they need to be.   
  
"I'm an adult," Steve says a little too defensively. He wraps his arms across his chest, and tilts his chin up defiantly.   
  
Danny's eyes glitter, and he quickly dodges around Steve, and plants himself smack dab in the middle of the man's bed, giggling as he grabs a pillow and turns it around in his hands, and looks at it from every angle possible before settling it in his lap.   
  
"Yes, Steven, you're an adult," Danny concedes, wondering where his partner is going with this, and enjoying the way that Steve is uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot, and avoiding making direct eye contact with Danny.    
  
_ For being a six foot something adult, Steve can really be a child, _ Danny thinks, chuckling into the pillow.   
  
"I'm an adult, and I can have Avenger's sheets if I want to," Steve says in a voice that's, not only childish, but mulish as well, and as much as Danny wants to call him out on it, he doesn't. All that's missing is the stomping of a foot, or a temper tantrum.   
  
Danny nods, and keeps a straight face as he says, "Yes, Steven, darling, you are an adult, and you can sleep with all of the Avengers that you want to, but can I call dibs on Black Widow and Hawkeye?"    
  
Steve's face turns red, and he sputters, and he does stomp his foot, proving to Danny that he really is just an overgrown child. "I...they're just sheets, Danny. I'm not sleeping with anyone." Steve blushes even more when he says that, which is, of course, endearing.  
  
"And a comforter, and Incredible Hulk and Iron Man pillows, and...is that a Captain America shield rug that I see on your floor?" Danny takes another look around the room, and smiles. "You've even got a Thor's Hammer lamp, and I bet that if I look under the bed, I'll find an Avenger's curtain set to complete your bedroom ensemble. You, my friend, are a closet geek, and I love you," Danny declares, tossing the pillow at Steve, and trying to roll out of the way as Steve launches himself at him.   
  
"This doesn't leave this room," Steve says.    
  
He's got Danny pinned to the bed, knees on either side of Danny's hips, hand trapping Danny's wrists above his head, right next to Iron Man, face mere inches above Danny's. He licks his lips, presses down when Danny bucks to get free.    
  
"Fine," Danny capitulates. "Your secret's safe with me, Captain Control Freak."   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Danny?" Steve's voice is dangerously low. Almost a growl, his lips close to Danny's.  "It's not Captain Control Freak, it's Lieutenant Commander Control Freak," Steve says, and he captures Danny's mouth in a kiss that leaves Danny breathless.


End file.
